Erendriel Dawnhorn
A very ambitious wizard who will fight for the highest bidder, and his loyalties only lie with himself. |rules = 3.5 |alignment = Neutral Evil |patron deity = Unknown |languages = Chessentan,Chondathan, Common, Damaran, Elven Illuskan, Undercommon }} Personality A very opportunistic wizard who feels that he is the best of the best. He is always looking for the next way to make the quick buck, or the next way to make his already considerable power, greater. He is always thinking that people know him just by his name while most of the time, he is certainty wrong. He is only renowned on the Sword Coast for he deeds in the Arcane Brotherhood. He holds himself above all others, and if he had a choice between saving his groups lives, and maybe risking his own, he wouldn't do it. He's just that self-absorbed. He isn't that big of a team player either because his mindset is: my way or the highway for those in his group. He can be charming when he wants too, and that's usually when he wants something from someone. He IS a intelligent man, knowing much about the arcane and other topics. He can start a interesting conversation when he wants to stop acting like a jackass all the time, and sometimes he can even show some kindness...But those are some VERY rare times and it even startles him when he feels compassion and sympathy for others...Its usually him feeling those feelings for himself. He hates it when somebody out does him in any aspect and will try to get rid of that said person any way he can. Eren is a very ambitious wizard who will do anything to get the top, including: assassinations, bribing, lieing, manipulating, charming, and even deporting. He is not above any methods to get what he wants. Eren's real mind is at a lost to most of his colleagues. He is always trying to find a way to increase his power, to increase the gold within his pocket but for what? What is his main goal in life? Eren doesn't even know, to be honest. He just wants to hoard it all and to just be...known. He wants all of Faerun to know his name just like those of Eliminster and the Simbul. He wants to surpass even them, and he doesn't even think its going to be that hard. Eren is a idealistic fool in some aspects, thinking to conquer the world by himself. He is always over confident and never thinking that any can beat him in anything he does. That seems to be his greatest weakness and sometimes his greatest strength. His over confidence gives him the ability to NEVER doubt himself and to always strive to be the best at arcana and life. He was raised on the streets as a street urchin, learning his street smarts and how to survive on your own. The streets of Luskan are a tough place to grow up and it chiseled Eren into the heartless man he is now...Though he does show that rare sign of kindness or compassion. Appearance A very nice looking man with chiseled features and a well muscled physique. He has a large chest and a shaved head, with tanned skin from the sun of the Sword Coast. He has a tattoo on his shoulders and chest. His eyes are green and his hair black. History Eren was born on the streets of Luskan by a prostitute and some unknown pirate captain. He lived there his whole child hood, fending for himself. He didn't like taking help from others because he was afraid they might take his belongings...Soon, a mage from the Arcane Brotherhood saw him on the streets, and sensed some arcana ability in the boy. So, the mage asked the boy to come and be his apprentice, and Eren could not refuse this powerful mage for he was dieing of hunger and thirstiness. He decided that day that with what he was going to be taught, he would rule this city and someday, he would rule all of Faerun. His childhood shaped him into the man he is today, a independent, ambitious, and manipulative. He might have ended up differently if it wasn't for his wild and reckless upbringing of self survival and lack of guidance. During those times, he thought he done what was right...Only being taught whats right and whats wrong far too late for those important facts to take any real affect on Eren. So the apprentice went with his master to the Host Tower and there the Mage trained Eren for whole days. It was a very intense training regiment, for they ate and breathed it. Eren studied and studied, never letting up for his conquest of power. Finally he surpassed his own master, and joined the full Arcana Brotherhood. He rose quickly in the ranks showing his aptitude for magic that was greatly needed in these times. He was sent on a number of missions into the Underdark, and into various other countries to establish some Arcane Brotherhood bases and such. He is a favorite of the current Archmage of Arcane, and is treated with some favoritism towards other rising members. He got the best missions and he was promoted through the ranks quite easily. Eren only wants to secure the Archmage position for himself, but he knows that he will have to grow even more considerable power before even trying to take the position. He never works with others when he goes out on his missions, requesting it in all his acceptance letters. Character Sheet Male Human Wizard 10 Neutral Evil Origin: Sword_Coast Strength 12 (+1) Dexterity 12 (+1) Constitution 13 (+1) Intelligence 20 (+5) Wisdom 18 (+4) Charisma 16 (+3) Size: Medium Height: 6' 9" Weight: 200 lb Skin: Eyes: Hair: Sect: None Total Hit Points: 40 Speed: 30 feet Armor Class: 11 = 10 + 1 dexterity Touch AC: 11 Flat-footed: 10 Initiative modifier: + 1 = + 1 dexterity Fortitude save: + 4 = 3 base + 1 constitution Reflex save: + 4 = 3 base + 1 dexterity Will save: + 11 = 7 base + 4 wisdom Attack (handheld): + 6 = 5 base + 1 strength Attack (missile): + 6 = 5 base + 1 dexterity Grapple check: + 6 = 5 base + 1 strength Light load: Medium load: Heavy load: Lift over head: Lift off ground: Push or drag: 43 lb. or less 44-86 lb. 87-130 lb. 130 lb. 260 lb. 650 lb. Languages: Chessentan Chondathan Chultan Common Elven Illuskan Undercommon Hawk familiar Feats: Twin Spell Reach Spell Improved Counterspell Persuasive Spell Penetration Greater Spell Penetration Scribe Scroll to wizard Maximize Spell Skill Name Key Ability Skill Modifier Ability Modifier Ranks Misc. Modifier Appraise Int 5 = +5 Balance Dex* 1 = +1 Bluff Cha 5 = +3 +2 persuasive Climb Str* 1 = +1 Concentration Con 1 = +1 Craft_1 Int 5 = +5 Craft_2 Int 5 = +5 Craft_3 Int 5 = +5 Diplomacy Cha 5 = +3 +2 nobility Disguise Cha 3 = +3 Escape Artist Dex* 1 = +1 Forgery Int 5 = +5 Gather Information Cha 3 = +3 + 0 Heal Wis 4 = +4 Hide Dex* 1 = +1 Intimidate Cha 5 = +3 +2 persuasive Jump Str* 1 = +1 Knowledge (arcana) Int 18 = +5 + 13 Knowledge (geography) Int 18 = +5 + 13 Knowledge (history) Int 18 = +5 + 13 Knowledge (nobility) Int 18 = +5 + 13 Knowledge (religion) Int 18 = +5 + 13 Knowledge (planes) Int 8 = +5 + 3 Listen Wis 4 = +4 Move Silently Dex* 1 = +1 Perform_1 Cha 3 = +3 Perform_2 Cha 3 = +3 Perform_3 Cha 9.5 = +3 + 6.5 Perform_4 Cha 3 = +3 Perform_5 Cha 3 = +3 Ride Dex 1 = +1 Search Int 5 = +5 Sense Motive Wis 4 = +4 Spellcraft Int 20 = +5 + 13 +2 arcane Spot Wis 4 = +4 Survival Wis 4 = +4 Swim Str** 1 = +1 Use Rope Dex 1 = +1 * = check penalty for wearing armor Know Geography >=5 ranks gives + 2 on checks to avoid getting lost or into hazards. The hawk confers + 3 on spot checks in well-lit conditions. If the familiar is within reach, + 2 on spot and listen ("alertness"). Zero-level Wizard spells: 4 per day First-level Wizard spells: 6 (4 + 2) per day Second-level Wizard spells: 5 (4 + 1) per day Third-level Wizard spells: 4 (3 + 1) per day Fourth-level Wizard spells: 4 (3 + 1) per day Fifth-level Wizard spells: 3 (2 + 1) per day Human * Extra feat at first level (already included) * Four extra skill points at first level (already included) * One extra skill point at each additional level (already included) Wizard * Familiar / Alertness, etc. * Bonus Feats (already included) * High intelligence gains bonus spells daily Feats distinctive for Toril: Twin Spell: Spell takes effect twice on target or area. Reach Spell: Touch spells can be learned as rays to 30 feet; 2 slots higher Class HP rolled Level 1: Wizard 4 Level 2: Wizard 2 Level 3: Wizard 4 Level 4: Wizard 1 + 1 to intelligence Level 5: Wizard 3 Level 6: Wizard 3 Level 7: Wizard 2 Level 8: Wizard 4 + 1 to intelligence Level 9: Wizard 4 Level 10: Wizard 3 Equipment: 0 lb 3 lb _____ 3 lb Weapons / Armor / Shield (from above) Spellbook x1 Total Hawk familiar: Str 6 Dex 17 Con 10 Int 10 Wis 14 Chr 6; Hit points: 20; Initiative +3 (dex); Speed 10 ft., fly 60 ft. (average); AC: 22 (+2 size, +3 dex, +2 natural, +5 level); Claws +5 melee, Claws 1d4-2; Fort +3, Ref +6, Will +9, Listen +6, Spot +6, weapon finesse (claws) Alertness feat when in arm's reach; improved evasion; share spells; empathic link; deliver touch spells; speak with master; speak with birds; Category:Inhabitants Category:Neutral Evil Category:Human Category:Wizard